1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus supporting a freestanding keyboard for a digital computer resting on spaced apart feet adjacent the edge of a support surface and retained in position by the weight of the computer.
2. Background Information
A common problem with desk top computers is that the surface available is typically not large enough to comfortably accommodate the computer, the monitor and the keyboard. This is particularly true when the computer is supported on a credenza or other narrow piece of furniture. Many solutions have been proposed for this problem. Some desks have a shallow drawer in which the keyboard is stored and pulled out for use. Freestanding drawer units are available which are placed on top of the desk under the computer. One difficulty with such units is that typically the monitor is placed on top of the computer and the height of the drawer unit raises the monitor to an uncomfortable level. Other keyboard supports are mounted under the desk and swing out for use. These devices require screwing supports to the desk. These presently available keyboard supports are bulky, in some instances require installation, and are all expensive.
There remains a need for an improved support for a freestanding keyboard for a digital computer resting on a narrow support surface. More particularly, there is a need for such a keyboard support which is adjustable for a range of computers.
There is another need for such keyboard support which is adjustable in the height at which the keyboard is supported.
There is a further need for such a support which protects the keyboard in a stowed position when not in use.
There is also a need for such a keyboard support which does not require attachment to the desk or other support for the computer.
There is a still further need for such a keyboard support which does not appreciably raise the computer or monitor.
There is an additional need for such a keyboard support which is low in cost and durable.